shipsandthingsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wedgeback
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shipsandthings Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi Wedge! How are ye, matey? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Wedgeback -----Good Salem, anything new? Hey Wedge, can you come here when you get back on? Redwallwars chat just type in your name and press connect, ok matey? Hey wedgeback. I'm here now: http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/ Please come on! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 11:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I MISS YOU WEDGE!!!!! :( Vilaya Don't tread on me! 03:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Wedge, whats up bro, come onto Wiki Chat or eagull sometime and lets chat, its been a while since we last chatted.Niko Banks 12:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wedge, I changed the theme to this new theme, to give it a Valentine's look, if you don't like it or feel like changing it abit, then feel free to make any changes you think are good :) Niko Banks (talk) 21:42, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Should each ship type be put as a category instead of an article? Wedge? I have a question. Do you need added article pages like The Sloop, The Schooner- ect. when each ship type could easily be put in a category page, because there's more than one? I wanted to ask you first and see what you thought about it. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) WildloughRhulain Online protest? Did I do the wrong thing by telling you? Sorry if I did It's Monday, April 22 on my end. I found a message on Twitter: "No sooner had the House of Representatives passed the Cyber Intelligence Sharing and Protection Act (CISPA), on Thursday, than word began spreading of an online protest. Some are suggesting the protest take the form of a “blackout” – going offline for 24 hours, displaying censorship bars over content or posting statements of opposition to Internet censorship — similar to last year’s opposition to the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA) and the Protect IP Act (PIPA)." Is Ships and Things going to join the protest? I don't know source code, particulary code that could bring up censorship bars and I wish I did. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing, I was just trying to help. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 06:22, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Check the latest prayer request Hey Wedge, please check the latest prayer request I've left on the Wiki, it be much appreciated. Nikolai Banks (talk) 23:24, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Awww its ok Wedge, I might of been AFK during that time, or might of been busy, no problem bro *hugs* Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) I wish I could be on more, wedge, but I am becoming inactive. I am really busy and expect my workload to increase tenfold. I just took an AP test for Calculus and I need to prepare for other tests. So, there is no time for other stuff. If you feel that it is necessary, you may relieve me of my admin status. All the best, my friend. Please relay this to niko. Cù Chulainn, Defender of Asgard and Wielder of Excalibur 23:17, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, we can give Mewt our best wishes and hope he passes his tests. and we will see him again soon some day :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 16:01, May 10, 2013 (UTC) re: Need help? I've been wanting to write, but I'm not a good writer unless I'm doing a team write. I'd be glad for the help! Thanks, mate! Right now I'm stuck on where to start the story about the Red Hawk. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 11:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Theme song Should this be made the official theme of the wiki. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoH3gR6ynt8 I'm stilll here, but I don't know whats going on with Wiki Chat, its majorly glitching out on me at this very moment, sorry bro. Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It's fine we have Skype remember Nashog (talk) 13:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I don'tWedgeback (talk) 13:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Wedge Derp was talking with someone else on Skype and they where having issues. Nashog (talk) 13:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Stupid techWedgeback (talk) 13:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Wedge Hey Wedge, I finally made it back, sorry about leaving like that bro, my internet went dwon in my area, I be on Wiki Chat soon. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) The Punishments page will be taken care of :) I'm working on the "punishments" page for you mate :) Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:33, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm so slow, things are nuts Sorry I'm so slow to reply :) Things are kind of crazy today. Maybe this afternoon? I'll leave this wiki open in a tab. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:48, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. ^^ Thanks Wedge. ^^ -Sake Corsillo (talk) 13:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Signatures Wedgeback (talk) 14:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Wedge May God bless my life and my mates I be on Chat right now, meet me there as soon as you can bro. Nikolai Banks (talk) 15:55, June 8, 2013 (UTC) USS NORTH CAROLINA Hi Wedge! I got the article on the USS North Carolina on here. Hopefully I got the format right. Read it and tell me what you think! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck // O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 22:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Further Plans for the Wiki Perhaps we could start making articles about famous sailors, pirates, and their ships? -Bluestripe the Wild Please come on my wiki. White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 15:37, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll help! -Bluestripe the Wild Wedge, can you come on RWW chat? It is been awhile sonce I saw you last! White Fang I will be with you forever, matey! 10:29, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Think you can come to Wiki Chat for a while? I am really annoyed and need someone to talk to. Nikolai Banks (talk) 18:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Bonjour my friend. Is there some pages that I should comment? I should love to check it out. -Rekai (talk) 'Kay I'll comment on both of them. -Rekai (talk) You are welcome. -Rekai (talk) Sure thing bud. -Rekai (talk) A'right, I don't have much time because I have to go soon but I'll comment on them right way. -Rekai (talk) Hm, there is no page called "Flying Cloud" somewhere but I gotta go though, these pages is pretty interesting! -Rekai (talk) I'm really sorry I took so long to respond...but you see, I have no interest in coming back to wikia. You'll always be my mate though, and I wish you the best of luck in your wiki. Cù Chulainn, Defender of Asgard and Wielder of Excalibur 16:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm thinking of changing the theme this month, what do you think the theme should be this month? Nikolai Banks (talk) 13:34, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 2000 edits!!!!! I got another 800 to go on my wiki before I get this! Smaug..... Fear..... 15:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Could I please be added to this http://shipsandthings.wikia.com/wiki/Revised_Order_of_Command_on_This_Wiki list? I'm pretty good at coding, and I've got a bit of experience with managment. Smaug..... Fear..... 16:40, September 9, 2013 (UTC) What up Captain!! Its your first mate speaking! MasteKat (talk) 01:39, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Just a Suggestion For an informational site like this, it wouldn't be advisable to greet visitors with a giant cross and Christian messages here and there. No offense intended, but this is a wiki about ships, not a church :) Cù Chulainn, Defender of Asgard and Wielder of Excalibur Not to bash what anyone believes, but I agree. No offense, Wedge, mate. Could those messages just be kept to userpages or blogs? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 04:58, January 6, 2014 (UTC) http://shipsandthings.wikia.com/wiki/Shipsandthings_Wiki_rules Another suggestion from mewt... I quote from rule 15, "This wiki is a partial theocracy" I think that shouldn't be on there. Remember, this is a wiki about ships and things so it is best to stay secular and, like Wild (who is also a devout Christian) said, keep it to blogs and messages. (I do support the prayer requests though) Also, the thing about Satan worship should be removed, because the wiki shouldn't be ruled by Christian standards. I'm not supporting Devil Worship, I'm saying it should be treated like any regular crime/vandalism. thanks, Cù Chulainn, Defender of Asgard and Wielder of Excalibur 16:45, January 9, 2014 (UTC) New Theme Ok I have finally updated the new theme for Valentine's Day Theme, what do you think? Got any changes in mind, feel free to make them :) Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:32, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Just wanted to say hi Wanted to leave a message and say hi matey :) I hope things are going good on your end. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:58, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Prayer Request Hey Wedge can you do a prayer request for a friend, Lear's pet rat is terribly ill and might die, please pray for her rat Nikki to get better soon, that be much appreciated bro. Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:49, July 10, 2014 (UTC)